


Bucket Lovers Anonymous

by Koofins



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper (Star Wars), Feminine Reader, I am taking suggestions yes, Masculine Reader, More pairings to be added in the future, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Clone Medic, Smut, Sometimes there might be plot...as a treat, also will get more explicit in the future, gender neutral reader, in the words of an old fandom friend no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koofins/pseuds/Koofins
Summary: I don't have anything to say about this besides my burgeoning thots for Clone Troopers knows no bounds and I must share them with the masses somehow or I'll combust.Anyway a collection of short (or long) and one-off (or maybe sequential) snippets of Reader getting down and dirty with a bunch of Clone Troopers. Maybe a Mandalorian or two.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Bucket Lovers Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> So I want to say this: I consider myself a casual Star Wars fan. I haven't watched all of TCW yet, I'm in the process of it. I'm not well versed in all of Star Wars lore. So if anything is too OOC or off base because of the lore...understandable but pls understand I have one braincell and that's where all of my love and my thots are stored. TYSM for reading this ilu.

Stars, you swear you love this man. You really do. He does so much for you, for his brothers, _anyone_ who has need of his experience and skills in the medical field.

But right now? He’s toeing the line of driving you to absolute _madness_ . The kind that might end up with _him_ on a gurney.

Glancing down the length of your body, you find him watching you, pupils blown and a smirk on his face like knows the struggle you’re going through. Resting his chin on your lower stomach, Kix tilts his head to one side, his smirk blooming into a full grin that cuts dimples into his face. As his stubble scrapes slightly against your sensitive, feverish skin you decide that yep.

You’re going to strangle the man.

“Could watch you like this for hours,” he muses, dragging his palm up and down the outside of one thigh. “You’ve really wanted it bad, haven’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you hiss, clutching at the sheets hard enough to make your knuckles bleed white. His eyes flick over to catch the movement, and you can feel the rumbling in his chest as he chuckles against the apex of your thighs. But it’s certainly not enough, not even _close_ to the amount of friction and attention you need. “Didn’t you say you did, too?”

“Not just _want_ ,” he hums, one eyebrow lifting as he traces aimless patterns into your skin. “I’ve needed it, too. Craved, yearned for, dreamed about? 'Course. But you? Oh, _you_.” 

The last word trails off as his fingers dance along the top of your thigh, and he shifts his weight so he lifts off of you as his palm skates along the inside of your leg. Hitching in a breath, your body’s natural reaction is to splay yourself out wider for him, and there it is again that _chuckle_ . Because he knows he has you, he plays you like a fiddle every damn time, and it drives you _insane_. Because he always gets like this in the short spaces between the agonizing periods he’s off on a campaign.

Ever the pacifist, you resist the urge to maneuver yourself so you can crush his skull between your thighs. Opting instead to reach down and trace your fingertips across his scalp, feeling the freshly shaved lines of skin contrasting with the peach fuzz he keeps immaculately trimmed. Deep ochre eyes flutter shut as he tilts his head into your touch, until your palm is near enough to his mouth that he can turn into it and press a few aimless, open mouthed kisses there. A reedy, shaking sigh escapes you at the sight, and as he traces the tip of his tongue against the whorls and lines of your palm one eye opens to peer at you.

He’s smirking again. And then he begins to climb up your body, slow and unhurried, propping himself up on hands and knees so none of his weight is on you. Looming above you, eyes heavy lidded as he studies you from head to toe, he’s an absolute vision. Stripped of his blacks and a light sheen of sweat from being tangled in the sheets, in _you_ , for the better part of a few hours. And yet.

And fucking _yet_.

“‘But you’….what?” 

You hope your prompting him to finish his sentence will remind him he hasn’t actually done _much_ to you yet. Hope that will be the push for him to give up this game that he always enjoys playing. Kix chuckles again, the sound low and dangerous as his hand splays out across your sternum. Drags it down across your stomach, stopping just short of where you need him. And maker he’s just so slow about it, lowering himself down in time with his hand so he’s caging you in and pressing against you in the most delicious way.

“ _You_ ,” he whispers, his lips dragging against the shell of your ear before he ghosts them down to the side of your neck. You can’t suppress the full-body shiver that follows as he mouths at your skin. “I know just what you need, darling.” 

Body still reeling from the barely-there contact of his lips on you, your back arches up and off the bed when he drags calloused fingertips against you where his hips are flush against yours. The touch is electric, and your body jolts as though you’ve touched a live wire when he does it again. Repeating the slow motion and letting it grow firmer and firmer as the minutes tick by.

“And if you’re _patient_ ,” Kix continues, voice rough and low as he nips at your throat, “I’ll reward you with all those things and _more_.”

He does.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me asks/suggestions/feedback on tumblr if you like~  
> https://spookoofins.tumblr.com/


End file.
